Tyler Franklin
Name: Tyler Franklin Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: RPGs, CCGs, Wargaming, Science Fiction, Star Wars, Star Trek, History (particularly of the ancient and/or military variety) Appearance: Tyler has short, black hair. Cut to less than an inch in length (though it may get longer if a haircut is overdue), it has a decidedly military appearance. His face is fairly thin, and almost always clean-shaven; he has brown eyes and thin eyebrows. Tyler is fairly fit; he's not on any sports teams, but he's kept fit through jogging and other miscleaneous exercise. He's also moderately tall, just under 6' and 180 lbs with fairly little fat and a decent amount of muscle. When it comes to clothing, Tyler will tend to favor either a t-shirt or a sweatshirt and jeans. That said, his appearance will tend to vary from this "norm" at times. One thing that is clear, however, is that he both looks and feels awkward when "dressing up", and so avoids anything dressier than this when possible. Biography: For the most part, Tyler has had a mostly unremarkable life. A military brat when he was young, Tyler moved from town to town once every year or two as his family bounced from base to base (his father served in the Army). The bouncing around left Tyler with a number of pen pals but few 'normal' friends. As a result of the combined exposure to military culture and comparative social isolation, Tyler ended up taking to a number of 'geeky' pursuits (military history, science fiction, etc.). Tyler's father finally retired from active service when he was 14, enabling the family to settle in Minneapolis. Tyler was something of an odd fit with 'normal' culture, having been at least partially isolated from mainstream US culture due to the constant moves, which included two overseas deployments in Asia of a year each, when he was 8 and 13. The introduction to public school was a jarring one, and though he adapted reasonably well after several months, the transition was by no means easy and he ultimately settled amongst a group of relatively outcast geeks as friends. Tyler's interest in military history and science fiction led him to miniature wargaming as one of his main hobbies; put simply, if he has the choice between buying the latest pair of sneakers or a nice addition to one of his armies, he'll choose the latter. His association with wargaming circles has in turn led to an interest in RPGs (the two groups are heavily interlinked in many areas), though he's tended to prefer historical or science fiction games to outright fantasy. Academically, Tyler is nothing particularly special; he's in most of the 'normal' classes for a senior who's trying to get into a decent college (including one or two APs that he'd rather not have to put up with). When he gets fired up about a class, his grades tend to be extremely good, but if he's not interested then his grades don't seem to be interested in rising, either. Tyler has followed SOTF since its first season; he frankly isn't sure whether it's real or not (he's pondered the question several times, but never comes up with the exact same answer twice), but he does have his share of material from the shows (including at least two rather well-tuned decks of the CCG). Advantages: Tyler is in decent shape; physically he's not likely to be a pushover, though he's also not a body builder. Tyler is also likely not on any hit lists, which should get him through the start of the game in decent order. Finally, there's a good chance he'll pull some trick out of an ancient history book of some kind or another. Disadvantages: Unfortunately, in spite of being from a military family, Tyler doesn't know much about combat. He's had a stray self-defense class in the past, but he has a rather romantic view of war, fighting, and the like. Suffice it to say that this is not going to mix well with blood and guts all around. He can therefore be expected to either make at least one 'stupid' mistake or a have a bad reaction to killing due to this. Also, though he doesn't know it, Tyler probably couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn at ten paces; "fortunately" he'll probably prefer a sword over a gun (owing to the aforementioned notions of fighting, not to mention having seen too many guns misfire/go "click" at a bad moment). --- Designated Number: Male Student no. 93 Designated Weapon: Tire Iron Conclusion: Our young Mister Franklin is about to find out the hard way that real combat isn't like card games. At least he might have a fighting chance with that tire iron, if he can bring himself to swing it once he sees what real bodies look like. The above biography is as written by Anderson. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Anderson Kills: None Killed By: Simon Telamon Collected Weapons: Tire Iron (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tyler, in chronological order V4: *Hungover in Hell *Obstacles In Our Path *Just a Kid, Napping *And I Need You To Recover... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tyler Franklin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Tyler had an interesting concept as a wannabe player, but he just wasn't around enough to make an impact or really build up a character. His story is super short considering how far into the game he made it, and he only really comes into his own in his final thread (and even then, large parts of his reasoning are retreads from earlier. I sort of feel like Anderson had more characters than he knew what to do with, because they all slowed down a lot and drifted a bit. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students